


A Is For Asleep

by SK_Kasai



Series: The A-Z of One Lucifer Morningstar [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Lucifer, I just really miss writing I guess, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Protective Chloe Decker, Sleepy Cuddles, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Vulnerable Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai
Summary: Her favourite thing about dating him?As if...But really, as she walked into her living room, Chloe could not have been more certain of her answer.How he looked when he was asleep.It never failed to take her breath away.She grinned to herself, soft and secretive, as she drank in the sight before her.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The A-Z of One Lucifer Morningstar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654774
Comments: 36
Kudos: 648





	A Is For Asleep

_"Mommy, what's the best thing about dating Lucifer?" Her daughter had asked sweetly several days ago, eyes sparkling with mischief and an adorable grin on her face._

Chloe, the love-struck fool that she was, had just blushed and stammered out... Something.

She honestly could not remember what that had been, but oh well.

How was she exactly even supposed to answer something like that?

The devil was...

He was way better at this dating stuff than she could have ever imagined.

Would it have been the way he looked at her, with adoration befitting a goddess, each and every time he actually looked at her?

Would it have been how he always brought her her perfect cup of coffee, cooked her dinner, and made sure she woke up to the smell of a delicious breakfast and the sound of the devil and her little monkey bickering and giggling?

How he remembered every little detail about her?

How he made time and effort to get along with Trixie (he...he was trying. That was what mattered right?)

Their nights, those were... Their mornings, their afternoons, their evenings... Every moment spent with him (even when he was being annoying)

He was... Chloe did not know what to do with him sometimes.

Her favourite thing about dating him?

_As if..._

But really, as she walked into her living room, Chloe could not have been more certain of her answer.

How he looked when he was asleep.

It never failed to take her breath away.

She grinned to herself, soft and secretive, as she drank in the sight before her.

Lucifer, her eternal Prince of Darkness, was asleep on her couch. She knew that reading her daughter her customary bedtime story had taken a bit of extra time this particular night (Trixie had somehow recharged her energy reserves in the short several minutes she went to brush her teeth and get into her pyjamas after their third round of monopoly that night. She had insisted on a bedtime story too, which Lucifer had been essentially tricked into reading under the torturous spell of two pairs of Decker eyes giving the devil no choice except to relent...)

Really now... She had spent several extra minutes with Trixie after Lucifer hurriedly made an exit when her daughter had hugged him and clung to him. He had looked on the verge of panic, hardly registering Trixie's praises about how well he 'did all the voices'. After that, Chloe had gone to change into her sleepwear, expecting her devil to call her back into the living room or follow her into her bedroom.

When all she had gotten was silence... This was not what she had been expecting though.

She approached his slumbering form carefully, leaning against the arm of the couch. Her hand flew to his hair, almost instincitively, and she set on her self-assigned quest to free as many curls as possible from their product prison.

Lucifer mumbled something incoherent, and leaned into her hand.

The Detective smiled, her sadness almost shining through every pore of her body. Even in his sleep, he was the classic epitome of touch-starved. Oh, her poor devil...

He was leaning up against her now, almost slumped onto her. Chloe marvelled at just how tired he must have been.

She was glad that he had taken his suit jacket off before starting on dinner and then their customary game night several hours prior. The whining she would have to deal with if any of his precious suit jackets got wrinkled... Chloe shuddered to think about it... His shoes were also neatly placed near the door. She would just have to negotiate his belt from him. Lucifer _hated_ falling asleep with that still on specifically. Granted, he hated sleeping with any clothes on...

Her hand slipped to his cheek, stroking his stubble softly. Her other hand rapidly found its way to the nape of his neck, stroking the delicate hairs there with as much softness as she could muster.

Lucifer smiled, genuine and content, before cracking his eyes open.

His eyes were somewhat fuzzy with sleep, lost and tired. Chloe searched them as he slightly leaned back, pulling away from her, and gazing at her with a look she clearly remembered from any time Trixie would accidentally wake up while she or Dan or even occasionally Lucifer would be in the task of carrying her to bed.

"So... Should we be setting you your own bedtime?" She teased, swallowing thickly against the flurry of emotions swirling deep within her chest due to how he was looking at her. Was... Was that even legal?

 _Probably not_ , she summarized, watching him groan and pout with all the indignance of a four-year-old. He sought her out, hiding his face in her shoulder as she continued to run her hands through his hair. He did not even complain, sighing in bliss at her ministrations.

Once again, he mumbled something incoherent before nuzzling in deeper into her chest.

"And what was that?" She teased again, smiling into his hair as she leaned down to press a kiss to the crown of his head.

"Detective... Darling..." He squinted at her, " 'am tired... Not a little human though... Definitely in no need for a bedtime... Devil can't have a bedtime, y'know? What would the neighbours say?"

She chuckled, pushing down the worry that immediately surged in her chest. Ever since... Everything... any discomfort on Lucifer's part usually sent concern blossoming in her chest. Ferocious and scalding, it burned through her being, almost scaring her with its intensity and ferventness. 

However, could she be blamed? 

_No_ , Chloe determined, pressing another tender kiss to her boyfriend's hair.

He had been through so much.

Eons of neglect, of torture, of literal hell.

An eternity spent all alone, bereft of touch, of love, of companionship, of all the basic forms of decency?

As he continued to mumble something into her chest, something undoubtedly witty and sarcastic and simply adorable, she renewed her vow to show him that he, Lucifer Morningstar, was NOT alone.

Besides, this was progress, right? Lucifer was openly declaring that he was tired. Admittedly, he would not dream of doing it in front of anyone else, but still...

"Are you okay though?" Chloe ventured carefully, sliding her other hand to stroke his back, craftily avoiding his shoulder blades (where those horrible, marbled scars used to be. _Don't think about them, Decker. Don't, just don't._ ), "You have been extra tired these past few days... Not that I don't enjoy an armful of sleepy devil, but..."

"But what, love?" He asked, looking at her through his impossibly thick, long lashes.

"I... You... You were usually up entertaining at LUX all night long then at the precinct the following day, about as hyperactive as Trixie two slices of chocolate cake in."

"Detective!" Satan himself cried, outraged. It did not have much effect, bleary eyed as he was, voice rough with sleep. "Must you always compare me to your offspring? We are nothing a-a-alike!" He continued, interrupted with a huge yawn.

"You're more like Trixie than you could ever imagine, Mister." Chloe declared with a finality like that of a queen announcing a new law, "It's also more adorable than you could possibly imagine."

"Detective!" He most certainly did (NOT) whine, because _"Detective, the devil does not whine!"_

_Does not whine, my ass._ , Chloe thought, heart stuttering. 

She got up, maintaining contact with him, before moving to his other side. She plopped down next to him, bringing him to her arms. Chloe has long since learned to not take offense at how he still stiffened in her arms for a moment. After all this time. Almost every single time she touched him.

Granted, he would always melt into her after a second or two, but still... She... It hurt. She hurt for him.

There was nothing that he would not do for her. That he had not done for her... So, Chloe Decker often found herself wondering if she could possibly do more for him. Help him. Be there for him. Take a little of his loneliness, of his pain, of his suffering away.

"Detective?" Lucifer muttered, and she snapped out of it, chastising herself for being so morose and angsty all the while.

They were together. They were happy.

"Are you alright, darling?" He asked, tilting his head up to study her face.

"Lucifer!" She scolded lightly, "I'm the one asking you that!"

"Devil's always alright, darling." Lucifer replied easily, nestling into her chest again.

"Lucifer..." She sighed.

"I am alright, you know." He whispered, burying his nose in the crook of her neck, "Jus' tired. Nothing more."

"Okay, babe..." She relented, running her hand down his neck one last time.

"I love it when you call me that." the devil announced, his breath catching in his throat when she slowly began to get up.

"You tell me that every single time I use it." She smiled.

"That's because I feel the same inside every single time you use it, love."

"Oh?" The Detective managed, running her hand down his arm, linking their fingers together for a second before letting go.

"Mm-hmm." He agreed, his eyes closing, "All... gooey on the inside. Didn't really like it at first, y'know. Didn't seem like something the devil ought to feel. 'am glad though. Really like it now. Though someone poisoned me that first time and-"

"Babe?" Chloe laughed. (Although she took note of his sweet words, the sweet words that left an odd, sad aftertaste in her mouth. She would call him "babe" more often then. Who was she to deny him anything? Not when he was so... Lucifer)

"Hmm?"

"You're rambling." She said, tugging on his arm again, "Come on; Let's get you to bed."

"Oh?" He perked up almost instantly, eyes flying open but still looking a bit dazed, "Love your bed, darling. Come on, let's go..."

"Lucifer." Chloe laughed again, setting her hands on his shoulders when it was apparent that he was not about to move, "Trixie is sleeping ten feet away."

"Ten feet... That's good enough, love." He smiled. 

"Lucifer!"

He smiled again, eyes slipping closed. 

Chloe's heart melted. Again, and again, and again.

"Come on, now." She tried again (to no avail of course)

"Too tired..." 

"Lucifer... Babe..." She sighed, "Are sure you're okay?"

"Mm-hmm." Lucifer hummed, nodding absently, "Promise. Just a bit knackered..."

She ran her hand over the side of his face, stopping to stroke his cheek bone, nodding to herself. He had never lied to her. ( _"Always the truth, Detective! Point of pride for me actually..."_ )

Also, as of late, he had been paying extra attention in regards to half-truths and omitting important pieces of information. He was slowly, but surely, improving.

"Let's get you to bed then." Chloe repeated, taking his hand in hers. His much larger, warmer hand.

"Nooooo." He groaned, "Too tired. I've a better idea."

"Oh?"

Lucifer hummed again, stretching. It was his turn to tug on her arm, lowering her gently. He leaned back, lying comfortably on her new couch (the new one they had bought together to accommodate his more-than-considerable height after the old one suffered an unfortunate accident involving glitter, Maze's demon knives, and a hellhound. Living with the devil was certainly not boring.)

He pulled at her arm, chuckling when she landed on top of him.

"Is... Is this okay?" Lucifer asked quietly, staring at her in the semi-darkness, waiting.

Chloe was speechless. For a moment then another, until she felt him stiffen underneath her and snapped out of it.

"I... Lucifer, come here." 

Chloe wiggled a bit, getting comfortable. She wrapped her arms around him, anticipating the tenseness that warped through his muscles like a bolt of lightening. He shuddered, lifting his own arms to wrap around her smaller former.

"It's always okay, you know." Chloe said quietly after a few minutes of silence (never tense or uncomfortable because it was them and they... they could get through anything. Heaven, hell, and bouts of some unfortunate aspects Lucifer-ness alike)

Chloe waited for a response, frowning when she did not get any. She lifted her head from his well-muscled chest. A choked laugh left her lips as she looked him over, asleep at last.

The Detective studied him, searing every last little detail into memory like she had done countless times before. Would it ever be enough?

_Probably not._

She brought a hand up and ran it across his face, stopping at every feature, paying attention to every small aspect that made up the face of the man she loved with all her heart and soul.

The few loose curls spilling over his forehead (her fault really), the arch of his brow, his sinfully long lashes, the dark bags under his eyes (he really was tired, wasn't he? Was he having nightmares again? Was he not sleeping again?), the long bridge of his nose, his plush, pink lips, his... 

He was perfect.

In his sleep, he looked much younger. More free. More innocent. 

Had he looked like this even when he was awake before...?

Chloe bit her lip, running a hand through his curls.

It did not matter. Not anymore.

He was here, with her, now. She would take care of him.

That was all that mattered.

Chloe Decker settled back down, snuggling into him. He sighed, happy and content, burying his nose in her hair.

It was hard to believe that anyone could possibly feel this happy without simultaneously bursting into flames, but here she was.

Happier than ever, with her slumbering Prince of Darkness, cuddling and forgetting that anything existed outside the realm of her small, unremarkable apartment.

Infinity was really relative, wasn't it?

It must be, when it felt like it was bound in the arms of one Lucifer Morningstar... In the hugs of her young daughter... In all their shared moments and fantastic memories...

She smiled one last time, a soft stretch of her lips that did nothing to match the feelings coursing steadily within every fiber of her being, before letting sleep claim her as well.

If, a few days later, one Trixie Espinoza-Decker showed one Step-Satan a picture of him and her mother cuddling on the couch, he would most certainly scoff and claim that the devil did not _cuddle_ .

However, he might, just might, secretly ask the spawn to send the picture to him when one Chloe Decker stops paying attention.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yeah, no clue what to say. Hope you liked it though!
> 
> Come hang out with me on Twitter; https://twitter.com/NerdQueen777?s=09


End file.
